


Differences Are Exciting

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Iero Twins Oneshots [2]
Category: LeATHERMØUTH, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Leathermouth - Freeform, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Polyamory, Slut Gerard Way, Tattoos, Top Frank Iero, a bit smutty, but only itty bitty, iero twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: Gerard Way considered himself to be very, very lucky.He went to the school he had always wanted to go on.His friends and his family accepted him for who he were, nobody picked on him for being gay and enjoying clothes meant for females, Gerard didn't believe in the whole clothes has genders thing.Oh and he had two daddies.





	

Gerard Way considered himself to be very, very lucky.

He went to the school he had always wanted to go on.

His friends and his family accepted him for who he were, nobody picked on him for being gay and enjoying clothes meant for females, Gerard didn't believe in the whole clothes has genders thing.

Oh and he had two daddies.

Very lucky indeed.

-

If you asked Gerard's daddies or boyfriends- which he said to his family and friends, both of them would say they were just as lucky or luckier to share such an amazing and pretty baby boy. 

Gerard would often ponder over how they managed to share him, it sure wasn't simple, but he guessed they were used to share things between them seeing as they were twins.

Frank and Anthony Iero, Gerard's boyfriends.

Which were 29 years old by the way.

Donna, Gerard's mother had first been very uncertain when Gerard came home one, telling her that he had two boyfriends. In addition, she would have been even more uncertain if Gerard hadn't lied about their age, with Mikey's help of course. However, since Gerard is 18 years old, she eventually accepted it.

-

Gerard really liked to let his mind wander to his two really handsome daddies, they were identical twins, but still very different which Gerard loved. However, he often let his mind go wild when he originally should pay attention towards class and this ended in him either being called by his teacher or getting very flustered.

The things he thought of most were the differences between his boyfriends, hell - he had even made a list, which he kept hidden of course.

The first thing on the specific list was their personalities.

Frank was the extravert of them, he was the frontman in a famous punk band; LeATHERMØUTH and his favourite song by The Beatles was Revolution.

Anthony was clearly the introvert, but that didn't destroy his social life. Anthony was a successful lawyer and his favourite song by the Beatles was a day in the life.

There were also differences that could be easily spotted when it came to their appearance and looks.

Frank was covered in tattoos from head to toe and had a few piercings here and there and Anthony on the other side had very few tattoos, but more piercings than Frank- Gerard's favourite ones was his tongue and nipple piercing. Frank was also on the chubbier side while Anthony personally liked to jog before he went to work. You could say Anthony was the neater one of them.

The Gerard had noticed pretty fast in the beginning of their relationship, was how different they both kissed him. Gerard had never been the one to jump right into sexual part in a relationship, but he had never turned down a kiss or a make out session.

Frank had been the one to kiss him first. It had been after a Leathermouth show, Gerard had watched Frank with huge eyes through the show - loving how he had thrown himself around on the scene, screaming the lyrics into the mic and sending Gerard spine crawling smirks every now and then.

He remember Frank grabbing his head in his warm strong and calloused hands before slamming their lips together in a swirl of adrenaline, sweat and loud noises surrounding them. Teeth were clashing and Frank's tongue were practically chocking Gerard as it roamed and licked everything at least twice. He also remember how Frank's scruff had tickled and scratched him in the most pleasing way.

When Anthony had kissed him, they sat on the couch watching some movie they both lost interest in pretty quick. He had jumped a bit when he felt Anthony place his hand on his thigh before looking up only to meet Anthony's intense eyes, which were clouded with lust and awe? Gerard had blinked and then a set of warm and slightly chapped lips had placed themselves over Gerard's making him blink once again before he closed his eyes and fell into the kiss. It had been a long, deep, slightly hard and passionate kiss without tongue at first before it escalated into a heavy make out session with Gerard seated in Anthony's lap.

That was one of the things he had started to appreciate after he had started to date them, differences was something he enjoyed, small or not he was constantly searching for new ones to love.

Gerard really fucking loved having two daddies.


End file.
